Toisen kuolema on toisen elämä
by Maikki
Summary: Oneshot, HarryGinny, k13. Kaksi loppua.
1. Toisen kuolema on toisen elämä

-1**Nimi:** Toisen kuolema on toisen elämä  
**Kirjoittaja:** Maikki  
**Ikäraja:** 13  
**Paritus:** Ginny/Harry  
**Genre:** One-shot  
**Beta:** Eräs ystäväni

**Toisen kuolema on toisen elämä**  
Hän oli naimissa, raskaana ja yksin. Harry oli jättänyt hänet heidän hääyön jälkeen. Kirjoittanut kirjeen, jossa oli kertonut palaavansa, kun aika oli oikea. Harry oli kadonnut kuin tuhka tuuleen tietämättä, että yhdeksän kuukauden kuluttua hänestä tulisi isä.

"Ginny, sinun pitää pysyä hereillä", hänelle huudettiin, mutta hän oli jo luovuttanut. Tästä ei tulisi mitään, ei hän selviäisi yksin lapsen kanssa, ilman Harrya, ilman miestä, jota rakasti. "Ginny sinun on taisteltava, lapsesi tähden."  
Pyhän Mungon vaaleat ja kuvia täynnä olevat seinät vilisivät hänen silmissään, kun hän makasi sängyssä, jota työnnettiin vauhdilla eteenpäin. Hänen ympärillään pyöri kymmeniä ihmisiä, yrittäen pelastaa hänet ja hänen lapsensa. Se ei tulisi onnistumaan.  
Alun alkujaan hän oli tiennyt jommankumman kuolevan, mutta vain toisen. Toinen lähtisi, mutta toinen jäisi odottamaan Harrya. Hän oli tiennyt sen jo silloin, yhdeksän kuukautta aikaisemmin.  
Hän palasi nykyisyyteen, aikaan, jossa hän kuolisi, jättäen jälkeensä tytön tai pojan. Nimet hän oli jo päättänyt, oli lapsi kumpi tahansa. Harry Ronald tai Ginerva Lily Potter. Hän oli kertonut ne Hermionelle, joka antaisi nimen lapselle tai kertoisi Harrylle hänen toivomuksensa, jos hän ei selviäisi.  
"Hän on tulossa", Ginny kuuli tiedon kiertävän jokaiselle paikallaolijalle. Ihmiset huokaisivat helpotuksesta, miksi? Kuka oli tulossa? Hän olisi tahtonut kysyä, mutta suu ei enää toiminut, eivätkä ajatukset kulkeneet, eivät entiseen tapaansa. Hän tunsi vain kaipuun ja ikävän sydämessään. Hän kaipasi, ikävöi ja tarvitsi Harrya. Hän haluasi kertoa tälle vielä kerran rakastavansa tätä ja sanoa hyvästit.  
Kipu iski häneen, se otti hänet valtaansa ja tuntui kestävän iäisyyden, mutta iäisyyden jälkeen kipu oli ohi. Kaikki oli ohi.Hän oli vielä enemmän väsyksissä ja kuoleman omana. Hän ei enää jaksanut nostaa edes päätään ylös, joten sen tuettiin ylös tyynyillä, jotta hän näkisi lapsensa, tyttärensä Ginerva Lily Potterin, joka annettiin hänen syliinsä.  
Hän hymyili ensimmäistä ja viimeistä kertaa elämässään tyttärelleen, jolla oli isänsä silmät.  
"Ginny!" joku huusi juostessaan huoneeseen.  
Vieras polvistui hänen sänkynsä viereen.  
"Älä jätä minua", hän pyysi ja Ginny käänsi päätään nähdäkseen kuka vieras oli.  
"Harry, minä rakastan sinua, nyt ja aina. Minä pyydän, rakasta häntä minunkin puolestani ja pidä hänestä hyvä huoli", hän keräili viimeisiä voimiaan.  
"Kenestä?"  
"Lapsestamme", Ginnyn aika hupeni käsiin. "Hän on viimeinen lahjani sinulle. Muista, rakastan sinua ja häntä aina ja ikuisesti."  
Viimeisen kerran hän tunsi rakkautensa, kun mies, jonka otsassa oli salaman muotoinen arpi, suuteli häntä. Hän tunsi aikansa tulleen.  
"Rakasta häntä, niin minä olen luonasi ikuisesti, kunnes jälleen tapaamme", hän kuiskasi viimeiset sanansa. Hän kuoli siihen, tytär sylissään ja rakastamansa miehen suudelmaan.  
Tytär alkoi itkeä, kuin tajuten mitä oli tapahtunut. Itku tarttui ja lopulta koko huone itki ja suri. Maailmalla oli julma Harry Potterille, jolta vietiin jälleen yksi hänelle rakas ihminen.

**A/N** Ensimmäinen ficini pitkään aikaan. Olen kirjoittanut sen keskiyöllä, kun uni ei ole tullut, joten jälki on sen mukaista. Itsestäni se on hieman outo, mutta kertokaa te mielipiteenne


	2. Vaihtoehtoinen loppu

Nimi: Toisen kuolema on toisen elämä  
Kirjoittaja: Maikki  
Ikäraja: 13  
Paritus: Ginny/Harry  
Genre: One-shot  
Beta: Eräs ystäväni

Toisen kuolema on toisen elämä

Ginny oli naimissa, raskaana ja yksin. Harry oli jättänyt hänet heidän  
hääyönsä jälkeen. Kirjoittanut kirjeen, jossa oli kertonut palaavansa, kun  
aika oli oikea. Harry oli kadonnut kuin tuhka tuuleen tietämättä, että  
yhdeksän kuukauden kuluttua hänestä tulisi isä.  
"Ginny, sinun pitää pysyä hereillä", hänelle huudettiin, mutta hän oli jo  
luovuttanut. Tästä ei tulisi mitään, ei hän selviäisi yksin lapsen kanssa,  
ilman Harrya, ilman miestä, jota rakasti.  
"Ginny sinun on taisteltava, lapsesi tähden."  
Pyhän Mungon vaaleat ja kuvia täynnä olevat seinät vilisivät Ginny silmissä,  
kun hän makasi sängyllä, jota työnnettiin vauhdilla eteenpäin. Hänen  
ympärillään pyöri kymmeniä ihmisiä, yrittäen pelastaa hänet ja hänen  
lapsensa. Se ei tulisi onnistumaan. Alun alkujaan hän oli tiennyt  
jommankumman kuolevan, mutta vain toisen. Toinen lähtisi, mutta toinen jäisi  
odottamaan Harrya. Hän oli tiennyt sen jo silloin, yhdeksän kuukautta  
aikaisemmin.  
Mutta nyt Ginny ei ollut ollenkaan varma kumpi lähtisi, mutta hän rukoili  
Jumalaa säästämään hänen poikansa, James Ronaldin, mutta jos se olisi tyttö  
hän rukoilisi tälle isänsä silmiä ja omia hiuksiaan.  
Hermione oli ollut hänen tukena ja turvanaan. Aurorin koulutus oli mennyt  
kyllä täysin hukkaan, kun hän ei ollut ehtinyt muuta, kuin kaitsea Ginnyä.  
Hermione hymyilee hänelle, jotenkin Ginny huomaa sen, kun kaikki muu on  
harmaata ja sumeaa.  
"Harry on matkalla", Hermione kuiskaa Ginnylle, mutta hän ei kuule sitä. Hän  
on vaipumassa suloiseen pimeyteen.  
"Hänen täytyy pysyä hereillä", käsketään ja hänelle annetaan jotakin. Kuvat  
pysyvät paikoillaan. Ne ovat pysähtyneet isoon huoneeseen, jossa ihmiset  
eivät enää hälise. He odottavat rauhallisina. Huone on täysin hiljainen.  
Sitten kipu viiltää hänen ruumistaan tauotakseen hetkeksi ikuiselta tuntuvan  
ajan jälkeen, mutta vain hetkeksi, kunnes se viiltää uudestaan tällä kertaan  
tuskallisemmin ja pitempään. Kivun jälkeen ei tule mitään. Hän on väsynyt,  
mutta hengissä. Ihmiset kuiskailevat äänen ympärillään ja he katsovat  
jotain, mitä hän ei näe.  
Joku tulee huoneeseen. Ihmiset päästävät hänet suoraan läpi.  
"Rakas Ginny, se olen minä, Harry", Harry polvistuu vuoteen viereen ja  
kyyneleet tipahtelevat hänen silmistään.  
"Miten lapsi?" Ginny vaikeroi.  
"Lapsi? Sinä sait kaksoset, tytön ja pojan", Hermione polvistuu vuoteen  
toiselle puolelle, mutta hänen äänessään on surullinen kaiku. "Mutta  
valitettavasti tyttö ei selvinnyt."  
"Minun tyttäreni, meidän tyttäremme", Ginny on itkun partaalla.  
Harry rauhoittelee häntä silittämällä hänen hiuksiaan, kunnes poika tuodaan  
hänelle. Pojalla oli tumman untuvahiukset ja hänen silmänsä.  
Onni ja suru syttyvät hänen sieluunsa. Hänellä on poika, mutta tyttärensä  
hän menetti. Kyyneleet kastelevat tyynyn ja pojan hiukset. Poika otetaan  
pois ja kaikki kaikkoavat, jotta hän voisi nukahtaa armaansa käsivarsille.


End file.
